A Good Stress Reliever
by Snowfall-In-Summer
Summary: Anna knew she shouldn't have been poking around Kristoff's stuff, but she was eventually glad that she did. For the Kristanna Smut Week on Tumblr. College AU!Kristanna


To say Anna was shocked at her discovery would be an understatement.

Her day started out simple enough: Kristoff, the shy muscular blond in her Calculus class, had asked her if she wanted to study for their midterm at his dorm together later. After a few hours of plugging away at some practice problems and eating copious amounts of pizza, Kristoff excused himself to use the bathroom. Anna, likewise, got up and began roaming the dorm. It was one of the larger dorms the campus offered, as it housed not only Kristoff, but Sven, Naveen, and Euguene. The other three were out for the night, leaving Anna alone to explore the large complex. She walked over to the bedrooms until she found what she presumed to be Kristoff's. It was the largest of the four, the standard gray walls decorated with various hockey posters and pin ups from Sports Illustrated. The room smelled of Axe and wet reindeer. Strewn across the floor were discarded shirts and pants of various levels of cleanliness. Right across from the bed sat a fairly large TV on top of a dresser. Anna spent a while looking around, reading the dates of concerts on posters, and generally being nosy,until her foot bumped into something truly odd. It was a small brown shipping box, like the one her textbooks came in. A part of her told her to ignore it and go back out to where they were studying. The other part of her, the one that had control of her body, did the exact opposite of that, and proceeded to open the box.

Anna always thought Kristoff to be a good man. He was kind, considerate, caring, not to mention hot as fuck. Kristoff was one of the sweetest guys Anna knew, even buying her lunch on occasion.

So it made no sense why someone like that would ever have a massive porn collection hiding in plain site. Yet here it was.

The box was just filled with dirty magazines, cutouts, even a couple of incredibly raunchy DVDs with bare chested women on the front. None of this honestly bothered her though. She was guilty of jilling off to some porn while Elsa and Rapunzel were out of their dorm.

What struck her as interesting was that it was all about redheads.

Anna picked up one of the DVDs and carefully studied it. It was called _The Little Red Rider _and featured a redheaded woman wearing nothing but a red hood next to a man dressed as a wolf with his cock out, fully erect. Anna's mind dwelled on the idea of Kristoff pumping his shaft to this DVD, how his muscles would flex with each stroke before shooting his load with a loud grunt. The very idea made Anna incredibly wet as she ground her hips together until her peripheral vision caught movement at the door. Snapping her head towards the doorway, she was absolutely mortified. Kristoff was standing there, eyes bugging out of his head and face whiter than a sheet. She let out a small gasp as her face turned a deep red.

"Ohmygosh! Anna, I can explain!" Kristoff said.

"No,no! I-it's alright! I completely understand!" She stammered, rushing to put the DVD back in the box.

"W-well you see, I was just holding it for Sven and-"

"Kristoff, it's fine," Anna ran over and placed her hand on her shoulder, "We all have our ways of relieving stress. Elsa does yoga, Rapunzel likes to paint, and you- you… I'll just stop talking now." The air grew thick with awkwardness as the two of them didn't speak, directing their gazes away from each other.

"Look," Kristoff said, defeated, "I-if you wanna go and never talk to me again, I understan-"

"Have you thought about me?" Anna asked.

"Uh, what?"

"That box is full of redheads, and I was wondering if you ever thought of me when you… you know…'relieve stress?'"

Kristoff's eyes grew wide again as he stared directly into Anna's eyes. He almost got lost in those beautiful sapphire orbs before snapping himself back to reality.

"Anna there's something I think you should know. I was, uh, planning on telling you my feelings earlier but it didn't seem right and well… "

Anna perked up. He was going to tell her he liked her? Now of all times, too?

"Kristoff… is it a yes or no?"

Kristoff groaned before admitting weakly, "y-yes, alright. I was going to tell you I liked you earlier but I didn't really know how to and now absolutely didn't feel like the right time and-" Anna immediately silenced him as she crashed her lips into his own. Kristoff was taken aback at first before reciprocating the kiss.

"Sorry," Anna said as she broke the kiss, "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." She felt a bulge brush against her jeans. Looking down, she could easily make out Kristoff's massive erection growing in his own pants. "Judging from that, you were too, huh?"

"Kinda…" Anna felt desire burning between her legs. She couldn't take it anymore.

"How long are those three going to be gone?"

"For a while, why?"

Anna ran back to the box and pulled out one of the DVDs. "How about we relieve some stress?" She asked, waiving the porno in the air.

Kristoff's confusion rose alongside his erection as she strutted over to the DVD player on his dresser and plopped the disc in. "Lie down on the bed and take your pants off," she commanded. Like an obedient puppy, Kristoff flopped onto the middle of the bed and unfastened himself. He nervously shimmied out of his jeans and boxers, allowing his dick to fly free. Anna bit her lip as she turned around and marveled at his shaft. It was incredibly veiny, with a bit of precum glistening at the top of the head. Anna immediately dropped her own pants and briefs, revealing her moist slit and taut clit to him. Kristoff's jaw dropped as he wondered how he was ever going to fit inside that.

"Scooch over," she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" Kristoff asked, his shaft throbbing, begging for release.

"I'm not ready to lose my virginity yet, so I thought we'd just get off on this movie together."

Kristoff's body went on autopilot as he moved off to one side of the bed. Anna pranced over and laid down with him. The blond couldn't believe his luck; here he was, pantsless, next to his crush and they were both about to watch each other rub one out! The mere thought alone was enough to cause his shaft to pulse again.

Anna reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the remote. With a few button presses, the video started to play. It was in the middle of an incredibly raunchy gangbang scene, the woman's makeup running down her face as she gagged on a massive dick. Anna spread her legs and rubbed her hands on her bare thighs before moving one to her center, fondling her sensitive bud with her finger. Kristoff likewise hiked up his shirt and began pumping his shaft with one hand, trying to concentrate on the film, and cupped his balls with the other. Anna let out a small squeak as she inserted her pointer finger into her tight hole, which caused a jolt of pleasure to surge through Kristoff. He took a quick peak over to her just as the woman on the screen was getting spitroasted. Anna had lifted her shirt and bra up enough to expose her petite breasts as she fondled one of them with her free hand. She rested her head on his shoulder as she sped up the intensity of her fingering.

"God, your dick is big," she purred, watching as he stroked himself, "I can't wait to see it covered in cum."

"Keep talking like that and you'll soon see," Kristoff grunted, staring down at her exposed breasts. He desperately wanted to take one of those supple mounds in his mouth, rolling her pert nipples between his teeth.

"Touch them. Please."

Kristoff needed no more encouragement as he gripped her soft breast with his free hand, pinching her nipple with his finger. Anna let out a sharp gasp as she returned the favor, fondling his balls. The feeling of another's hand on their most intimate parts soon became too much.

"F-FUCK!" Anna yelled as she came violently. Her lower back lifted off of the bed as she rode out her orgasm. Stars filled her vision as she came back down from her high. Seeing her come like that tipped Kristoff over the edge as well. His whole body stiffened as cum erupted from his shaft, painting his chest with the milky white substance.

"H-holy shit!" Kristoff panted, releasing his grip from his shaft, "I _really _needed that!"

"Me too," Anna said as she dragged a finger through the cum on Kristoff's chest. He watched in amazement as she seductively licked her finger clean of his seed. Just that sight alone was enough to make him rock hard again. "Looks like someone could go for a round two…"

Kristoff let out a small chuckle before being completely taken aback when Anna enveloped his member with her mouth. Kristoff thought to himself how they should probably discuss where this was taking them, whether or not this meant they had a relationship going.

Of course, this was hard to think about when there was a hot redhead giving him head…


End file.
